


lose yourself in me

by byunderella



Series: you should see yourself [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, and i hate him and we all hate him, and its tearing us apart, but im not complaining and hopefully you aren't either, but in reality we all love him, honestly just a lot of kissing, i dont think theres anything else besides kissing, mentions of jinhwi and ongniel, this literally ended up being just like 5 different makeout sessions, woojin is a fucking tease and jihoon hates him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/pseuds/byunderella
Summary: Woojin is the textbook definition of a tease and it's making Jihoon all wobbly in the knees.





	lose yourself in me

**Author's Note:**

> i think im sorry for this? but not really

Among the many things that rile Jihoon up today, Woojin just so happens to account for 95% of those problems. And it’s not like he hates it, but he feels like one more second of Woojin’s teasing is going to send him off the edge where all he can think is ‘fuck it’, paying no mind to the quite evident and very _real_ matter of possibly (probably) being put on lock down by their company if they were ever caught.

 

Light fingers dance across his lower back, gently moving from right to left until the hand grabs proper hold of his waist and Woojin spins to face him. “Hey, you.”

 

Woojin is close enough that Jihoon can taste the sweetness of his breath, the faint scent of his shampoo wafting in the air of the narrow space between them. It leaves him feeling dizzy; as much as he wants Woojin to close the distance between them, they’re at a photoshoot for god sake and there are dozens of people swarming the room. And even though they’re probably all too busy doing actual work to even spare a glance their way, Jihoon is still on edge because Woojin is a _whole_ other level of shameless teasing. They’re standing behind a table in the far back of the studio, in a corner that's vacant save for them two. Though its practically inconspicuous, he knows someone is going to be searching for one of them eventually and if Woojin gets carried away then they’re done for.

 

Woojin moves behind him, snaking his other arm around his waist and pulling him into a back hug. Jihoon’s eyes widen as he attempts to pull off Woojin’s grip from his waist, eyes darting towards the crew members and stylists to check for possible scrutinizing. No one seems to notice them just yet, but his efforts to push Woojin off are in vain because the younger only tightens his hold, placing his lips softly against the back of his neck. He places a kiss to the spot, slowly moving towards the front. Jihoon yelps as Woojin sucks on a patch of skin on the side of his neck, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow.

 

“Woojin, not now.”

 

"But I want you right now." Woojin murmurs into the crook of his neck.

 

“Okay, let’s be real, you want me _all_ the time, but you’re gonna have to find your self-control because we can’t be doing this in public.”

 

Jihoon finally manages to shove his boyfriend off of him just in time for Jaehwan to come striding up to them, unbeknownst to his current (but practically 24/7) predicament. He lets them know there’s ten minutes before they start the group shoot and Jihoon nods him off, throwing back his left leg subtly to kick Woojin in the shin before walking towards the rest of the group.

 

 

 

 

Jisung calling out to the members for help is a known fact by now that the groceries are here and they need to help him put them away. Jihoon scuffles to the kitchen after they unpack and vacate the kitchen (he wanted to help but the last ten minutes of his drama refused to be neglected), eyes intent on searching for the snack that he had asked for. His gaze flies to kitchen counter where he spots the box of peperos he’d been waiting for. He is completely void of patience as he moves for the scissors in the drawer to his right to open the pack of biscuits. Some people would never understand the giddy feeling a chocolate enthusiast would get in the presence of their favorite snack—his cravings having been doubled since the last time he was able to find anything even remotely chocolate in their dorm.

 

After successfully opening the package, he turns the box upside down and slides one of them into his hand, sticking the chocolate end in between his teeth while he moves to put the scissors away and close the drawer. He turns around to go back into his room but comes face to face with Woojin. “Are you not going to share?”

 

Jihoon hides the box behind him protectively; sharing with one person meant sharing with everyone else, and they had enough members that the box would be gone before he could even grab a second one. “Nope, this is all mine.” He says stiffly through the pepero stick that’s still balancing idly between his teeth.

 

Woojin frowns, but he doesn’t look like he’s going to put up a fight for it. Instead, he swoops down and grabs the other end of the pepero stick into his mouth. Biting down briskly and meeting Jihoon’s lips with his own before Jihoon can even process what’s happening. Woojin bites down on Jihoon’s bottom lip, tugging softly before pulling away with a satisfied smile.

 

Jihoon pouts, brows furrowing in annoyance. “Hey, that was mine!”

 

“Mhm, but these,” Woojin steps closer and runs a thumb over Jihoon’s bottom lip, “are mine.”

 

“You bit me.” He states intelligibly.

 

Woojin leans in with a smirk, causing Jihoon to lean back into the counter. “You’re _delectable_.”

 

Jihoon stands stunned for a few moments, watching Woojin’s smirk break into a grin as he backs away from him slowly and makes his way into the bedroom. He’s still staring at nothing until he realizes an emptiness in his left hand.

 

 

Woojin had stolen his peperos.

 

 

 

 

It’s a whole myriad of things Jihoon can’t remember happening before this, not when Woojin has him pinned against the bathroom sink, lips hovering dangerously over his own but refusing to meet them. He absolutely hates the playful look on Woojin’s face as he watches Jihoon suffer, lips ghosting over his but pulling back when Jihoon inches forward. He does this twice, agonizingly lingering and pulling away when Jihoon thinks he can no longer take the tension and moves forward. Jihoon sighs distressingly, nose scrunching in annoyance when he hears Woojin’s soft, low chuckle. The younger leans him further into the counter, almost that his back is parallel to the top.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Woojin.” Jihoon groans hoarsely, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head. “Just kiss me already you fucking tease.”

 

And Woojin finally connects their lips. Jihoon follows Woojin’s lips as he brings them back into a standing position, hands flying to tangle themselves into his hair. Woojin runs his hands down Jihoon’s back, pulling him closer by the waist, holding him tight against his body. Woojin lets out a satisfied growl as Jihoon grips tightly at a fistful of hair. The younger runs his tongue over Jihoon’s bottom lip as he grinds against him, eliciting a soft moan from the older. Jihoon feels Woojin smirking into his lips the second he lets out the sound; he hates to make him feel cocky, because an arrogant Woojin is kind of, _really_ hot. And it drives him insane.

 

Woojin hooks his hands under Jihoon’s thighs, hoisting him up to sit him on top of the counter, nudging his legs open and standing in between them, sliding him closer until they’re pressed tightly together again. The younger slides a hand underneath Jihoon’s shirt, running his hands up and down the bare skin of Jihoon’s back, making the hairs on his arm stand up and having him shiver in pleasure from the skin to skin contact.

 

Jihoon feels breathless.

 

And it’s not the breathless you get after a long run, or even a twelve-hour long dance practice. It’s the breathless you get when your boyfriend is needy and impatient, hands roaming and lips bruising, having to pull away for air because you can no longer feel your lips. _That_ kind of breathless.

 

The magic is shattered when they hear a loud screech coming from the door that could only possibly have come from Daehwi. Jihoon still sports a flustered look despite this not being the first time they’ve been walked in on. Jinyoung sighs, clacking his tongue and shaking his head and the sight in front of them.

 

Jihoon watches Woojin throw them a haughty look, “Oh, were you two planning on making out in here too?”

 

Jinyoung chokes on air and Daehwi’s hands fly up to cover his red face.

 

And they resume again after the two leave, assuming they had already informed the others of their current situation. That doesn’t seem to be the case though when the bathroom door flies open again to reveal a slack-jawed Seongwoo. They all stare at each other awkwardly until a confused Daniel comes up from behind Seongwoo, who all but grabs onto Daniel’s shirt for no apparent reason and crashes their lips together. They watch on perplexedly as Daniel pushes them both into their bedroom, revealing an even _more_ confused Jaehwan behind them, having witnessed the entire thing.

 

“What in the perpetual _fuck_ even goes on in this house anymore?”

 

 

 

 

 

It’s movie night for the two of them and they’re seated side by side on Woojin’s small lower bunk, laptop propped on top of a pillow.

 

At some point during the movie Jihoon feels Woojin’s fingers lace with his as the younger rests his head on his shoulder. Jihoon feels a heat rush to his face and he doesn't quite understand why something as simple as hand-holding is making him feel this way.

 

Woojin seems to notice the heat radiating off of his face because he tilts his head to look at him and he’s definitely noticed his flushed cheeks. He wants to wipe away the aggravating grin that breaks out on his boyfriend’s face. “Aw, Jihoonie, do you still blush when I hold your hand?”

 

“Shut up, I’m not blushing.” Jihoon bites back, the heat of his ears now becoming painful. Woojin sits up and closes the laptop, placing it on the floor before propping himself up on his elbow, giving Jihoon that smug look that he despises.

 

“What else makes you blush?”

 

“Don’t.”

 

He watches as the corners of Woojin’s mouth rise softly, it takes him a while to register the younger’s hand sliding up his thigh. “Does this make you blush?”

 

There’s a twinkle in Woojin’s eyes—he _knows_ that Jihoon is suffering, and he’s _living_ for it. Woojin moves to hover over him, mouth latching on to the skin underneath his right ear and pressing light kisses along his jaw. Woojin grabs onto his wrist, pinning them above his head and moves to trail kisses down to his neck, stopping to lick and nip at the skin. Jihoon sucks in a breath, eyes fluttering closed. Woojin moves down to his collarbones, bringing Jihoon’s hands to the sides of his head, still in his hold.

 

“I’m going… to kill you…” Jihoon sighs strenuously. But he knows it’s a lie, because Woojin is going to kill him first. He already _is_.

 

Woojin comes back up to crash their lips together, all teeth clashing, tongues delving deeper and ungraceful and devouring each other whole. He flips them over so that Jihoon straddles him, as fingers tug and grab at his shirt, nails raking into the soft skin of Jihoon’s back. Jihoon is in love with the soft moans Woojin lets out when he rolls his hips, his hands reaching down to grab his ass. Woojin grabs at his hips to make him grind against him again, grunting against Jihoon’s lips.

 

Jihoon pulls away slightly to hover and he can _feel_ Woojin’s eagerness, “You seem to be enjoying this.”

 

Woojin’s lidded eyes staring at him could probably make his knees buckle if they weren’t lying down. He leans in to nip at Jihoon’s lip, placing soft kisses on the corners of his mouth. “Not as much as you are.”

 

“Oh?” Jihoon rolls his hips pointedly, relishing in the soft whimper that escapes Woojin’s lips from the friction he provided. “but I think you’re enjoying it more.”

 

And Jihoon finally turns the teasing tables around as connects his lips to Woojin’s jaw, kissing up to his ear and nibbling on the shell, biting down softly and savoring the obvious hitch in Woojin’s breath. He trails kisses back down his jaw and onto his neck, running his tongue along the dip of his collarbone. “ _Jihoon_..”

 

 

 

They kiss until they hear a rapping at the door—at least the members learned how to knocked.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon comes to know the impatience of the younger boy (or possibly the effect he has on Woojin that he doesn’t want to admit with his own mouth but still holds true) when they’ve finished their stage and they flood backstage, most of the members leaving to do interviews with the cameras. Jihoon is about to follow Jisung until a hand grabs his arm and pulls him into their dressing room. He feels a pair of hands on his waists that are spinning him around, and he catches a glimpse of Woojin before his lips are on his, shoving him against the door.

 

His head hits the door a little too hard, “Fuck.”

 

“Sorry.” Woojin says, chuckling against his lips and Jihoon can’t help but smile back. Their kisses are needy as usual, even more so on Jihoon’s end because Woojin during their Burn It Up stages has him wanting to pull all of his hair out in frustration.

 

“Who told you,” Jihoon breathes out between kisses, “that you could look _that_ hot on stage?”

 

Woojin smirks into the kiss, “Do I get you all bothered?”

 

“More like you make me want to punch you in the face..”

 

Their breathing becomes erratic and they’re all gross and sweaty but it’s still managing to make Jihoon’s heart beat out of his chest.

 

“Maybe.. we should continue this at home..” Woojin mumbles, though making no attempt to break their lips apart.

 

“Nope, you’re gonna finish what you started.” Jihoon reaches a hand behind him to lock the door and pulls Woojin by the collar onto the couch, smirking as he thinks to himself that it’s his turn to take complete control.

 

 

 

He’s going to _ruin_ Park Woojin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a small thing i wrote in the midst of working on my chaptered fic, mostly because trin's 2park empire™ on twitter wants to compensate for all of the angst in this tag recently by attacking you all with fluff. please refer to 99izm and 2pork for more 2park fluff!
> 
> follow me on twitter @winkscham for more fic updates and follow my progress thread on the cracks in his porcelain!  
> and if you want to leave anything on anon visit my cc [curiouscat.me/holywoojin](https://curiouscat.me/holywoojin)  
> 


End file.
